


A Sneeze Can Save A Life

by HufflePuffer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffer/pseuds/HufflePuffer
Summary: A short story about how a simple event can change a life





	A Sneeze Can Save A Life

"ACHOO!"

"Be careful Maria!" Miguel complained, wiping his face, a disgusted expression painted on it "Cover your mouth when you sneeze!"

"Sorry Miguel!" His younger sister said, before running off, leaving him there shaking his head "If I get sick because of this..." He grumbled.

~~~|~~~

"You've got to be kidding me..." Miguel said nazelly as he blew his nose, lying in bed. Just as predicted, he'd caught a cold and was bedridden for the day. He slept through most of it, before waking up and staring at his phone longingly, wishing for something to happen. 

It was at that time when his prayers seemed to be answered as his phone chimed. He picked it up quickly and saw he'd gotten a text from... Connor?

'Hey can we talk, it's urgent'

Miguel quickly typed up a reply, asking if Connor could call him instead and in a few seconds his phone began ringing, Connor's face filling the background. Miguel smiled at the memory, before quickly hitting accept and turning on speaker phone

"Connor! It's been ages how are you?"

"It's uh... It's been shit. I can barely sleep I feel sick and honestly I just want to..."

"..."

"...I just want to die..."

After that all Miguel could hear was the sound of Connor crying on the other end of the phone, which made his heart clench

"Connor... What's making you feel this way?"

There was silence for a few seconds as Connor steadied his breathing before he finally got an answer

"I just... I just fuck everything up... I've ruined things with Zoe. I've ruined things with my parents... I've ruined things with you..."

"Hey, Connor, come on! You haven't ruined things with me, and you probably haven't with Zoe or your parents either! You can fix it. And if they don't let you, fuck 'em-"

"That's just your response to everything isn't it? Fuck 'em, that's all I get! Can't you say anything else?"

Miguel stayed silent for a while after Connor's rant, focusing on the other's shallow breathing.

"Connor I... I'm sorry"

He eventually decided on staying quiet, not sure how to react to everything. For once he was speechless...

"But... Connor they care about you! Your parents love you, Zoe loves you... I love you..." 

Miguel swallowed as he listened to Connor stay silent for a while, his breathing still in disarray

"M you... You do?"

"Of course I do Connor! Who else would be there to push my button?"

He joked, smiling as he heard Connor chuckle quietly on the other end of the line

"Look, Connor. I know that you're scared. And I'm sorry if I made you run away, but... I love you. And I want to be with you, but most importantly I want to see you get better."

Miguel was also almost in tears at this point

"Just... Come to my house, Con. The backdoor's unlocked, I'm in my room, my family is all at work or at school. Just be quiet passing my grandparents rooms okay?"

"Okay... I'll be there M... And I love you too."

With that the phone went silent. Connor had hung up.

~~~|~~~

Miguel sat up in his bed, waiting anxiously for Connor's arrival. It didn't take too long for his door to open and Connor to come walking through "I took the bus here." He explained, walking over to Miguel and sitting beside him on the bed "What happened to you?"

"Cold" Miguel replied, motioning to the tissues next to his bed. Connor nodded sympathetically before he began trembling a bit "M I just-" was as far as he got before Miguel wrapped his arms around him "Connor, I want you to explain everything to me. And I want to help you. But first... Get some rest, you look like shit." He said, smiling at the other "Really?" "No, of course not. You look beautiful." He replied, causing Connor to blush deeply, before lying down with Miguel on the bed.

"Just like old times..." Connor muttered before falling asleep

~~~|~~~

When Connor woke up the next morning he had a cold and a boyfriend. Things were hard, but they seemed to be gradually getting better...


End file.
